A Gift From The Stars
by kawaii Jen
Summary: [BenxGwen]Chapter 3 up. Summary will change as story continues.Check my profile for updates on this story. Fanart link in profile.
1. Chapter One: Unidentified Object

**A Gift From The Stars **

Author Notes. I do not own Ben 10.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Unidentified Object **

Date August 1, 2028

The stillness of the Summer night echo loudly through the mind of Earth's greatest hero Benjamin Tennyson as he walked through the empty hallways of his head quarters leading to the command station.

His stance was heavy and slow as he passed through the main entrance and along to the central computer. He glace quickly to the digital clock on his left. The bright neon green lights flashed a burry 2:34 AM to his tired eyes.

Normally the late hours of the night did not effect him. In his younger years he had pulled many all nighters as a child playing video games, with as little as three hours of sleep a night to sustain him. Now at age of thirty-one saving innocent people as a hero with the power of the Omnitrix. His body now demanded at least six hours of sleep a night. A luxury he was denied by the many recent space pirate attacks around the Milky Way, Inching closer towards the Earth's Orbit.

As a result he had requested to The Galactic Enforcers if they would patrol around the Galaxy for the next year hunting down the pirates and other rebels. When he had made the request to Ultimos Ben was a bit taken back by the leader quick yes and overjoyed look upon his face. Ben was certain once he had left the room the Specimen Prime would be shedding tears of joy.

That thought had at the time sent a pang of guilt to his body. In his twenties before the meeting with his past self, Ben 10,000 had been an over arrogant and selfish hero. He constantly took over any situation that arise leaving the other heroes with nothing to do but clean up duty.

The opportunity to travel around space hunting down the bad guys again must have been a dream come true for Ultimos and his teammates. Pushing aside his thoughts on the Galactic Enforcers he focus on the task at hand.

His fingers move quickly over the computers keyboard entering the codes to perform one more orbital scan around the Earth before calling it a night. The robotic voice of the central computer echo off the walls of the command center _"Performing Orbital scan. . .1 complete remaining time till completion fifty-nine minutes and 21 seconds"_ pulling a nearby chair behind him he sighed heavy as he sank his tired bones into the soft cushion.

He rub his hands vigorously over his clean shaven face trying to rub some life back into his shallow eyes. He gaze at the computer scene with an hour of waiting ahead of him, he found his fingers rubbing absently at his bare chin. The curve of a smirk beginning to show as his thoughts brought him to the conversation between Gwendolyn and himself which resulted in his now naked chin.

_Flash Back_

_The glow of the Time Portal had completely evaporated, taking with it the past selves of the young man and woman in the room. The much older man looked back and forth between his two grandchildren and an gentle smile crossed his lips "Well that visit certainly was one of the best presents I've ever received" the older man Max said as he turn to his granddaughter "Thank you once again Gwendolyn." He half whispered looking her straight in the eyes._

_The woman Gwendolyn, Eyes soften as she gazed at her aging grandfather and smiled at his words of appreciation " Oh, Grandpa it was-" Gwendolyn started to say but was cut off by the loud blowing of a party horn._

_"Hey you two! Lets cut this cake already, I'm starving!" the young man Benjamin a.k.a. Ben 10,000 exclaimed with added eagerness as he rub his left hand in circler motions around his stomach. _

_Gwendolyn let out a halfhearted" humph!" shaking her head in a 'No' motion at her cousins rude interruption. The first thought that enter her head was to give Ben a speech on conversational manners, but seeing her Grandfather and cousin together at the far table cutting hurriedly into the birthday cake, laughing and smiling together like old times. The sight made her chest a bit lighter and she decide to forget about any speeches "It is Grandpa's Birthday after all" she mused closing her eyes to burn the memory of a laughing Ben and Grandpa into her mind. _

_"Here." a rough voice called to her breaking her concentration and snapping her eyes open to stare at Ben, who was standing right in front of her now hand out stretch towards her holding a plate of cake in his right hand and in his left his own piece still (surprisingly) untouched. He gave her a shy grin and said in a joyful tone of voice "Ladies First" gesturing to the piece of cake he was offering to her. Gwendolyn narrowed her eyes and peered to the side of Ben to look at their Grandfather. He had his back towards her and she assumed was gathering his own piece of cake. She turn her attention to Ben again. Looking him up and down, that grin still on his face which she thought grew a little wider as she took the plate from him. _

_"Ben Tennyson showing some manners? Has it been ten years already?" Gwendolyn asked playfully as she and her cousin made their way towards the table. She glace at him from the corner of her eye to see a mock look of hurt play across his face as he spoke "Hey I'm not that rude kid we just said goodbye to anymore. I have adaptive some manners over the years you know." he huffed out as they took their seats. Grandpa max at the head of the table with Gwendolyn and Ben together on his right side. _

_Gwendolyn's eyes widen a little as she looked at her cousin "Have you? Then you really fooled me theses past few years with your 'Get out of my way! This is my business' attitude" She said with a tried mock interpretation of the alien XLR8 voice. _

_Ben turned to her with a look of irritation and a mix of pain " I relies that now, and I apologize for my behavior" he said in a hard voice. He soften his eyes and tone looking back and forth from Gwendolyn and his Grandfather adding "I promise I'll make it up to you, to both of you." _

_Gwendolyn looked at her cousin with a shocked impression upon her face at his declaration. She had been simply teasing him before in hopes of starting up one of their old childhood arguing matches. _

_She open her mouth to explain when the load gruff voice of their Grandfather cut her off "Gwendolyn how about taking a bite of that cake so us men can have some hmm?" Ben seemed grateful for the distraction as he quickly jump in "Yeah Gwendolyn my mouth's watering!" he added licking his lips._

_Looking back and forth between the two most important men in her life who were at this moment looking back at her expectedly. Gwendolyn sighed in defeat of ever continuing the last conversation(at least for right now) as the next words out of her mouth that they wanted to hear were about the cake. Tennyson men were stubborn like that._

_She picked up her fork and cut of a small piece of the pink frosted cake. Popping it into her mouth she chewed it slowly enjoying the strawberry favor icing. She grinned at the two of them and after swallowing proclaimed "tasty!" _

_A while later after everyone had had their fill it was time for Max to open his gifts "Why Ben 'The Fisherman 7x5' this is some pole!." Max said with a look of awe as he exampled the high-tech fishing pole his Grandson had bestow upon him. Ben had a look of pride on his face clearly glad to see that he had picked the perfect pole "Yeah, the sales man said this one the newest model out. Umm. . I was wondering now that I'm going Ben maybe one of theses days you and I could. . .go on one of those old Tennyson men fishing trips, like how we use to before the Omnitrix and all" the last part was said in a shy uncertain voice. _

_Max looked up from the fishing pole to his grandson a bright smile on his face "I'd like that Ben." A slow sigh came out of Ben most likely a breath he had been holding before. Gwendolyn watch the scene before her. At this moment it truly felt as if the as if 'The-Tennyson-Three' (A nick name Ben had bestow upon himself, Gwendolyn, and their Grandfather when they were 'Kicking alien butt' during the summers from age 11 to 15) were back again. She turn to her Grandfather "Grandpa why don't you open my present now?" she suggested handing him a small package._

_"Gwendolyn you really didn't-" Max started to say before Gwendolyn cut him off with a mock commanding tone" None sense, Now open your gift" . Max obliged and unwrap the small box " A razor?" Max held up the newly open box questioningly, Gwendolyn giggle nervously "well...Grandpa now its only an suggestion but I saw this last week and its one of the new models with lasers so no need to worry about cuts. . ." by now she was rambling so Max held up his hand to try and stop her "heheh. . .Its okay Gwendolyn I think I get what your saying" he stated rubbing his fingers into his beard hair. _

_She looked at the older man gratefully. She wasn't quite sure on how she was going to approach the topic of her Grandfather's. . .furry addition. Seeing as how the older man had taken goodheartedly to the more then implied suggestion maybe she could kill two birds with one stone. . ."You know Ben now that your going 'Ben' instead of XLR8, I can get you one of those laser power razors too." she said turning to face her cousin with an innocent (at least she hoped) look on her face._

_Ben looked at her with a face that told her he was clueless as to what she was suggesting. His eyes were wide and the confused "Why would I need one?" confirmed he had not catch on to the conversation Grandpa and herself were having just a moment ago. Gwendolyn sighed some things never change. . .she reach out with her right hand her index finger wrapping around several strains of his beard. Ben's eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights. He stared at her motionless his still eyes never leaving her twinkling ones. She grinned feeling like the ten year old girl she once was and said "Well doofus you would need one for that hairy monster that's slowly consuming your face!" with a quick tug at his beard she got up from her seat and walked over to her grandfather "Happy Birthday Grandpa." she said giving the old man a kiss on the cheek and then walking out to the balcony._

_Ben's eyes followed her while he slowly rub his beard. The next day Ben Tennyson's face was cleared of any 'Hairy monsters"._

_End Flash back_

He was snap out of his memories by the robotic voice of the central computer "_**Warning! Unidentified object entering Earth's orbit." **_Standing up with enough force to over turn the chair he was sitting on he quickly ran up to the controls. Punching in the codes he tried in vain to get an identification of the object. "Damn it!" he cursed as the only information he could receive was that the object would be landing just outside South Dakota in twenty minutes.

He could go to the area right now as XLR8. With the powers of the Omnitrix there weren't many treats he couldn't handle, But he reminded himself the object could not for some reason be identified by the central computer and that was a dangerous thing. The object could easily turn out to be harmless space junk or it could turn out to be mother ship full of those pirates or rebels.

Against a ship full of Pirates or rebels there was only one person he would have fighting by his side. Opening up the communication channel he called out. . .

"Gwendolyn!"

_**To Be Continued. . .**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End Author Notes: Well this is my first Ben 10 fan fiction and I hope I have kept everyone sort of in character. I have always had troubles with that aspect. I have not seen all the episodes of Ben 10 so if later in this story I make any mistakes please correct me.

This story is a Ben/Gwen story. I really enjoy this couple no matter the relations between them. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and Please leave a review on your way out.


	2. Chapter Two: Contact

**A Gift From The Stars**

Author Notes. I do not own Ben 10.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Contact**

_The distance sounds of a battle register in her mind but her eyes refused to open from the darkness that surrounded them. Her body felt as if she hadn't slept in weeks and the left side of her face felt strangely wet and sticky. She tried to move her right hand to investigate, only to have it hit a barrier that sent shockwaves of pain coursing through her arms._

_"ooohhh. . ." moaning softly she clenched eyes tightly at the intense burning of her arms. Concentrating upon the pain she focus all her energy on opening her eyes._

_The world came to her in a burred haze of shapes and colors. There were three red figures on the left side of the room. The biggest of the three was moving quickly across the room towards a giant grayish being. One of the other red figures was quickly on the heels of its partner, shooting off blue beams of light. The final figure was standing in place holding a long grey object in front of another giant only this one was green. _

_She blinked her eyes rapidly her vision clearing slowly, but she could recognize two of the figures perfectly now. The red figure that had stayed on the left was her Grandfather dressed in what looked like a deep red battle amour he was pointing a silver man size cannon at the giant green being - Vilgax - she could clearly make out now who was standing there pointing a metal clawed finger towards her direction._

_ The biggest red burl was in fact Ben transformed as the Alien nicknamed Four arms. He was engaged in a heated tug of war of strength between what looked like a giant Frankenstein monster mix in with a robot. The creature had two organic arms on each side of its body (all four currently locked it place with Fourarm's) and what looked like one robotic yellowish eye in the middle of its head. The rest of its body consisted of robotic parts which surface shine like the sun on top of clear water._

_The third red burl was a red skin alien that she did not recognize. He was wearing the same type of red amour her grandpa had on and fought with a pair of duel laser pistols, Which would seem to be having no effect upon the giant creature as his robotic body seemed to be absorbing the power of the gun's lasers. _

_For the first time she took a clear look of her surroundings. She was laying on her left side on the metallic floor of a spaceship. She moved her head off the ground looking to the floor, under her head was a small pool of blood. She watch for a few seconds as several drops of blood ran down the left side of her face to join the pile below. Turing her head sideways to get a look at her back. She saw that her arms were clasp together held by one energy shield. Her legs were curled together with the same type of energy shield place on them._

_Everything that she was seeing did not make an ounce of sense. The last thing she remembered she and Ben were standing in her bedroom. His hands place on top of her shoulders as his head dipped down closer to her face. . .that had happened didn't it? _

_A sudden scream broke Gwen from her confusing thoughts. Looking to the battle once more she saw that Ben was now on his back over powered by the half-organic-half-robotic creature that was now right above him. The red skin alien was now on top of the creatures shoulders legs wrap around its neck with his right hand clutching the right side of his face as his left hand held some sort of knife._

_"XELTA!!" The heavy voice of Fourarms called to the red skin alien above him. Xelta looked down and from what Gwen could make out had a grin plaster on his face "An eye for eye!" he yelled as he drove his knife into the creatures forehead. A white liquid sprayed forth from its head as Xelta jump off to the side. Releasing its grip on Ben the creature stood up and grasp desperately with its four arms towards its wound in some vain attempt to stop the bleeding._

_Ben quickly jump to his feet holding the creature in place with his two right arms he pulled his top left arm back and screamed out "This is the end!!!" as he slammed his arm into the robotic body bringing out a large pumping organ which could only be the heart._

_With its brain pierce and heart rip from its body the creature fell silently to the floor. Ben looked down to his left hand at the still pumping heart, narrowing his eyes he clutch his hand crushing the organ into pieces. _

_"AAARRGEE!" a strangled cry from the other side of the room brought Gwen's attention back to her grandfather and Vilgax. The cannon grandpa was armed with was laying on the ground in two pieces as Vilgax held him high into the air by his windpipe "Tennyson you must be getting forgetful in your old age! The same trick won't work on me twice!" Vilgax spat out "G-grandpa. . ." Gwen tried to scream out but her throat was raw and every syllable spoken sent a line of white hot pain down her throat. "Hands off my Grandpa you Bastard!!" Ben screamed out as he race towards Vilgax. Vilgax turn towards Ben and if he had a human mouth Gwen was sure a sick twisted smile would be place upon it right now "Hands you say? I prefer arms!" he snickered as he dug the metal claws covering his left hand into grandpa's right arm._

_Grandpa made a loud gagging noise from his throat as Vilgax penetrated through the armor he was wearing and twisted his claws through his flesh, the sounds of breaking bone and tissue echo off the walls of the room. Till four red soaked pieces of metal poke out of the other side, with a quick tug of his arm Vilgax pulled the limb out of its socket and to the ground._

_The air in her lungs froze as she watch the scene in front of her. Unable to move or speak properly. She could only lay there and watch as Vilgax twisted around and threw her grandpa limp body towards Ben. _

_He caught him as gently as he could, but the sudden change from running at full speed to a complete stop made him stagger backwards. He would have fallen straight to the floor if Xelta wasn't a step behind him readily steadying him._

_It was like a nightmare in slow motion. Vilgax running towards her, with blood dripping off his body. She tried to inch away but it was a lost cause as Vilgax scoop her up over his shoulders and was running towards the exit._

_"B-Ben. ." a desperate whisper escape her lips as she watch her cousin who was keening beside their grandfather body get further away. _

"_Benny-Boy!" The alien Xelta yelled out as he pointed to their direction snapping Ben attention away from the old man's body. _

"_Gwen!!" he cried as he stood up and chased after them._

"_Gwen!!" _

"_B-Ben!" she called out her voice a little stronger then before._

"_**Gwendolyn!" **__shouted the forearmed alien in a different voice. . ._

_Her eyes widen in confusion since when did Ben ever call her "Gwendolyn" ? and why did his voice change?_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**"Gwendolyn!!" **

Snapping her eyes open Gwendolyn pushed her self away from the table her back hitting the front of a wooden chair. Her breath coming in quick shallow pants as she looked around her surroundings. Bookcases full of long forgotten books and journals were lined up against the walls of her personal study.

Placing her right hand to her temple she closed her eyes and took a long shaky breath to try and clam her nerves. "_It was only a memory. . ." _her thoughts consoled to her trouble mind and body _". . .of an invent that happened a lifetime ago. . .now its only a bad dream" _Reasoning seemed to be kicking in slowly as her breaths started to even out, Her body was still trembling though.

"**Gwendolyn are you there?!"**

A voice. . .Ben's voice called out from the speakers of her laptop. Quickly reaching over to the other side of her desk she pulled the computer in front of her. "Gwendolyn here what's the problem?" she stated in what she hoped was her most calm and cleared voice.

"**Gwendolyn finally! I been trying to reach you for ten minutes now. I was beginning to worry**"

"Sorry about that. I was just caught up in one of my new research journals you know how us book worms can be. Put a book in front of us and we're dead to the rest of the world." she said lightening up her tone.

"**Heh. . .I should have known it was something like that." **he said flatly without a hint of suspicion. Gwendolyn took a moment to mentally congratulate herself on her wise decision on leaving out the video option to the central communication channel.

"**Gwendolyn we have a problem. The central computer detected an unidentified object entering the orbit. I wasn't able to get any information about the object but I did find out that it's going to land just outside the state line in about. . . .eight minutes now!"**

Gwendolyn straighten up in her chair "Send me the coordinates I'll meet you there."

"**Roger**."

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sights and sounds of the city's metropolis past in a matter of seconds. Buildings were replace by giant oak trees, and the sea of cluttering voices that populated the night life were now the soft swaying of tall grass fields.

Enemy or space debris in his own opinion they couldn't have picked a better place to land. This area was completely covered by empty grass fields that stretch for miles.

Removing XLR8's helmet shield he let a smirk cross his face without the worry of civilians getting harmed he could transform into almost any one of his ten thousand forms.

Winds suddenly picking up followed by a bright yellow glow to his right Signal Gwendolyn's arrival. Her hood and scarf were up, but the paleness of her skin around her eyes stood out in the night.

He could till her voice was shaky as he reported the object to her. The way she force the fake calmness into her voice as she spoke to him was not lost to his ears. He knew from past events that if he tried to push details from her no matter how much concern was behind them that she would just end up brushing him off.

He wonder silently to himself if this was how Gwendolyn felt during their childhood when he would charge head first into any danger with no regard to her worried warnings.

"It shouldn't be long now." she called to him breaking his thoughts. He looked over to her to see her sitting on a nearby rock. Her face scanning the sky for any hint of a craft. He walked over and sat on the grass next to her joining in on the search.

They hadn't been searching long when he spotted a fallen star like object heading east from them "Ben. ." Gwendolyn said standing up. He stood as well keeping his eyes locked on the object. From here he could till it wasn't a mother ship but it wasn't any meteor either. Locking down his face shield he called out "lets go!" as he race towards the direction of the object.

Running at full speed through the fields he was surprise to hear the voice of Gwendolyn right beside him "_**Cogo Sputum**_!" she said as a yellow glow surrounded her hands. He looked at the craft that was now only a few feet from hitting the ground be cover in a round yellow shield lessening the force of impact. "Good Thinking." he commented as they reach the crash site. She seemed to appreciate his words as for the first time tonight her voice sounded like her usually self "That's why I'm the brains and you're the brawn." she said as she landed beside him.

As the dust and smoke cleared Gwendolyn released the energy shield around the craft giving them their first good look at it.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A cloud of red dust kick off the ground as the docking ramp hit the Martian sand. Ultimos descended down the ramp in a slow pace taking in the sight of the Mars space port. A dark brown rust cover most of the walls around the port as only a few small patches of the original grey could be seen. Mechanics raced around the area crossing from one ship to the other. Mostly likely taking what ever new job afford the most money.

This was the first time he or his team had ever step foot on the Milky Way's fourth planet. Mars was mainly consider just a back water mining planet to the rest of the universe. If it wasn't for their Talc (_or_ _Talcum Powder as Earthlings called it_) mining's fields Mars would have been completely ignored by the rest of the universe and left for time to decay.

Talc was the planet's only profitable resource. It could be use in a wide range of items spanning from medical powders to food additive. The planet surface was mainly cover in rock solid ground making farming or animal life impossible. As a result there were only a hand full of towns populated by Martian miners and mechanics. The rest of the area where either space ports or mines fields.

Snynaptak floated along to his left side and after a quick observation mutter a very fake sounding "Quite the charming place." Ultimos was about to rebuttal him for his sarcastic tone when he felt the rumbling of the ramp followed by Tini aperrance on his right side. Common sense choke down any lecture he was about to give as he was literally between a rock and a hard place.

Although he was respected as their leader and chariest as their friend Ultimos has seen the result of what happened when someone disagreed with a Tetramand mate. Needless to say it was not pretty.

Instead he turn to Snynaptak and asked "Where is the location of the bar from here?" They had only started their patrol for a few days when their ship received an encrypted message with the following "_Come to Mars. I have information that would be a great help to Ben 10,000. The directions are listed below. Sighed X._" the robotic face was silent for a moment as he calculated the coordinates " By my calculations the contact bar should be one mile south form the entrance of this space port." Ultimos face brighten "Excellent!" striking an old heroes pose he stretch his right arm in front of him his four finger pointing to the space port exit and shouted "Galactic Enforcers Move out!"

Several mechanics that were racing by stop in their tracks at the Specimen Prime antic. Most had a look of confusion on their faces as they stared closely at him watching for what he would do next. The rest it seem were snickering silently to themselves. Heat rose to his cheeks as he watch Tini and Snynaptak walk in front of him heads lowered with hands and tentacles locked together as they did their best to blend in with the crowd.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Walking into the bar called "Kolos" Ultimos nostrils were immediately attack by the smell of smoke, dirt, and other unmentionables. The main room was of moderate size with small crowds of aliens huddle together in booths or tables either sharing tales of their younger days or playing games of cards in hopes of making some extra cash.

In the middle of the room sat the liquare counter. Its bartender behind it scrubbing brown glasses with a black rag which Ultimos suspected was originally a different color.

Walking towards the bartender Ultimos noted that none of it customers bother to take any notice of himself or his teammates. There was no doubt in his mind that something illegal was going on in this place, but either they just didn't care or they didn't think of them as any treat. The later he deputed as laughable. What ever was or wasn't going on at the moment was not their concern as he brought his attention to the bartender who was now right in front of him.

"Excuse me my good man but-" Ultimos stop in mid sentence as the bartender reach out from under the counter and slid a keycard to him. Not bothering to look up from his cleaning duties he said "X is in the V.I.P. room use this to get in." taking the keycard in hand he open his mouth to ask where this V.I.P. room was, when the bartender spoke once more "It towards the back has V.I.P. written on it. You can't miss it."

"Ah Thank you so much for your help kind citizen!" Ultimos said as he and his team mates made their way towards the V.I.P room. They found it quickly enough and pop in the keycard into the electronic lock beside the door.

Walking inside the room Ultimos was greeted by a blue laser hitting the wall just beside his head. Sitting on a chair with his legs prop up on the table was a local Martian wearing what he assumed was once red battle armor now faded with time and looked as if it might fall to pieces onto the floor at any moment. His face was wrinkle with time and dirt was smudge across it, but what stood out for Ultimos the most was on the right side of his face a long deep scar ran from the tip of his eye brow down to his chin.His right eye being replace by a cybernitc one.

"Galatic Enforcers take a seat!" he said grining removing his legs from the top of the table to place them undernth. Ultimos eyed him suspiciously as he place his gun into its holder on the side of his belt. "You always greet your guest by almost blowing their heads off X? I take it." he said walking towards the table to take a seat across from X. Snynaptak followed behind me as Tini closed the door aptting to block any way of escape should this meeting turn sour.

Laughing lightly he responded "Sorry about that! Just my way of saying hello." his face switching from a ease look to a serious expression as he lowed his voice "Utimos we have a lot to discuss." he would have continued if Snynaptak hadn't interrupted "How do we know that you can be trusted?" he inquired as he study X closely. X turned to him with an annoyed look on his face "Believe me if theres one old dog in this universe you can trust its me. I would have taken this information straight to Ben myself if my ship hadn't been damage in that damn meteo shower. Right now I'm stuck here for a few months till the repairs are finished. When I heard that an Galactic Enforcer ship left Earth on some mission I knew that this was my chance. " he stop there waiting for anymore protest.

When he got none he continued "I was over in the Andromeda galaxy doing some some work. When one day I'm sitting at a bar when some roboctic recruiter drioid rolls up to me and says "_I have watch you for many months I believe someone with your talents would be of great use to my master_." I tried to get the bucket of bolts to roll off when it says "_My master will reward you genorestly for any help in his pursuit_." Now that got my attention so I asked in pursuit of what? "_I can not go into details here. But I can assure you the pay for each day will be more then you can imagine. Take this data pad it has coordinates to the contact location. I must point out that if you arrive at the contact location you will not be permitted a No option_." And with that it rolled right out of the bar. Right after I hop in my ship and headed on here to inform Ben .Just my dumb luck it turns out if you leave the system the data pad automatically erases the coordinates. I didn't even get to look at them." he huffed out angrily.

Ultimos turn to look at Snynaptak their minds clicking as one "All those recent pirate and rebel attacks. . ." they said together. X finished their sentence "Are more recruiters of that robots master and now his pursuit has lead them over here."

Standing abruptly Ultimos turn to his teammates "We must inform Ben 10,000 of this news!" "Yes, Sir!" they said together. He turn to X "X come to our ship once we inform Ben we'll head to Earth and-" X raised his hand signaling Ultimos to stop "No can do." he said flatly. Perplex Ultimos asked "But why?" X looked him straight in the eye and said as if it was the easiest answer in the world "My ship grounded here on this rock and as long as she is I am too. That ship and I have been through hell and back. I won't abandon her for anything or anyone." continuing he added with a grin "Don't worry I'll get in contact with Ben as soon as I can."

Accepting his answer Ultimos nodded and headed towards the open door to join the rest of his team "Ultimos!" X called out to him. Stopping to turn back at the Martian he asked "Yes?" X was standing now looking towards the ground as he said "When you speak to him. Tell Benny-Boy the old man sends his regards." accepting his request he answered "I will." as he walked out the door.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Author Notes: **The first chapter has now turn into three ; All of this plus the next chapter were to all be one single piece. But because my hands kept cramping up I had to spilt them.

**Mappadouji - **Thanks for reviewing the first chapter. I'm glad you liked the flash back scene. It was really fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

**Jinnai - **Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it.

**SpeKtoR -** Thanks for the review. No worries I could understand you just fine.

**Inulover4eva - **Thanks for adding my story to the C2 heh yeah when I first saw Ben's beard I thought "_Ok that thing has got to go_!" sorry for the errors I'm sure there will be a lot more but no one is perfect right?

More author notes to follow in chapter three.

**Please Read and Review. **


	3. Chapter Three: Trap

**A Gift From The Stars**

Author Notes. I do not own Ben 10.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Trap**

As politely as he could Ultimos quickly pushed his way through the crowded Martian street. People were rushing from every direction from one point to the other, they never seemed to have a moments rest. Behind him he could hear pieces of the conversation between his two team mates.

"Do you really believe we can trust what this X guy told us? I mean he seems a bit. . .rough around the edges." asked the female Tetramand.

"Hmm. . .I admit my first observation of him was not positive but what he has told us seems highly likely to be true." Answered Snynaptak

Tini seemed to accept his answer as she did not say anymore. Quietly Snynaptak continued anyways "I'm sure we will cross paths with him again in the future and if it does turn out that he was deceitful I'm sure I can convince the commander to give you and that mercenary some private time together." Tini cracked her knuckles if there was one thing in the universe Tini loved more than the alien beside her it was a good fight.

Turing his attention back to the road Ultimos notice a small crowd forming up ahead. As he quicken his pace the female pleas of a Martian woman attack his ears "_Please help me! Please you must help!._" pushing aside the circle of bystanders he made his way to the center where the woman stood her back facing him.

She was of middle age with patches of grey blocking out the deep black that once cover her hair. Dirt covered her from head to toe and her clothes were tore and ripped with age. Her body was shaking and her voice tremble as she spoke "_Please anyone you must help me!."_

He step inside her line of vision and was about to ask what the trouble was when she face him fully. Her eyes widen as she looked at him franticly "_You! You will help me_!." she cried as she wrap her arms tightly around his waist. Panic struck him at the sudden situation he found himself in. His team mates coming up beside him.

He looked back and forth from them for any type of insistence but Tini just shook her head while Snynaptak inquired "Ma'am what seems to be the trouble?" releasing her tight grip just a little she looked at Snynaptak "_My husband he needs help! He is hurt and I do not know what do to_!" forgetting about the current awkwardness Ultimos broke in to the conversation "Hurt how? Can you tell us what happened?" Closing her eyes the woman put a shaky hand to her chest as she continued "_My husband was loading some new mining equipment to our ship, when suddenly he collapsed holding his chest. I was so scared that I ran out here for help_."

With Snynaptak vast background of medical knowledge it was no surprise when he quickly had a diagnosis for the woman "It seems that your husband is having Acute myocardial infarction." he stopped and looked at Ultimos silently asking for permission, It was granted with a short nod of his head. "Ma'am take us to him. I have the ability to treat your husband."

Opening her eyes a few tears flowed down her face "_Oh Thank you, Thank you! This way hurry_!" grabbing his right hand Ultimos was quickly being pulled towards the space ports.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"**_He's in there." _whispered the woman as she pointed towards the ship's opencargo bay doors. Snynaptak floated along side her "Ma'am it would be best if you wait out here." somberly she nodded, her gaze never once leaving the sight of the ship. "Lets go every minute is vital." Snynaptak stated as he began floating towards the ship, Tini nodded following close beside him. Ultimos began to follow his team when a strong force pulled him back. Looking behind him he saw that the woman had launch herself to his arm again only this time her grip was hard enough to feel her finger nails digging into his skin.

He made a move to brush her off when the woman spoke her voice hoarse and desperate "_Please stay with me! I cannot bear the thought of standing out here waiting alone_." He stood there silently for a moment contemplating on what to do when Snynaptak voice rang out "Commander Tini and I can handle the man. It would best to have someone with her now in such an high emotional state." "Ah, I understand." he said lamely as he watch Tini and Snynaptak enter the ship.

The woman was clinging to him fully now. Her arms wrap tight around his chest as she gave out a little sob now and then. He had never been very good in emotional situations and greatly wish for his companions quick return.

He was about to give her back a quick pat as a sigh of comfort when he felt her arms reach over and land on top of his shoulders "I'm Sorry" the woman spoke out "What?" he question before feeling a sharp pain in his neck. A coldness quickly spread throughout his body numbing his limbs and absorbing the strength out of him. He fell to the ground body trembling, He could hear the faint screams of Tini and Snynaptak from within the ship before darkness over took his sight.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Zekk walked bristly into the space port. A smile crossed his face as he saw the leader of the Galactic Enforcers face down in the dirt in front of him. He walked slowly towards Evangelos coming up behind her. He could see the way the muscles in her hand twitch as she clutch the syringe in her left hand.

"Now, Now no need to be so upset my dear. You played your part perfectly." her body shaking with rage she face him with tears of hatred flowing down her face "I only did this for my husband!" she spat out. He gave her a blank stare as he shift his head to the right side "Of course you did."

Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a plastic card and handed it to her "Here is your payment a thousands credit as promise." she stared at it unmoving for several seconds as if she was unsure weather or not the card would burn her if she should touch it.

"Go on take it." reluctantly she grab the card with her right hand holding out the empty syringe in her left for him to take. "I have no need for that trash do with it as you see fit." he stated as he pushed pass her.

He waited a few moments before hearing the sounds of feet walk away behind him. Activating the radio on his right wrist he spoke "Lieutenant you can bring them out now." there was a pause before an answer was heard "Yes Sir!" he watch as several soldiers (both his own men and rebel recruits) drag the unconscious bodies of the remaining Galactic team out of the ship.

"Lieutenant!" He called out as he watch the young human male (a rarity among the forces) sprint towards him. The young man saluted him and stood in place waiting for his orders. "Bring another crew here and have them load the commander with the rest of his team aboard the ship. Also tell them to load the Galactic Enforcers ship in docking space C-71 on the Thanatos." he order. The young man gave a steady nod and said his voice a bit rougher then he remember it normally being "Yes Sir! General!"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The sound of his boots hitting the steel floor echo off the walls of the hallway as he made his way to his Lord's Chamber. The Thanatos was one of the most technological advance war ships Zekk had ever seen but even so the emptiness of this part of the ship sometimes got the better of him. His Lord resided in the most secure part of the Thanatos, away from the Alien or robotic creatures that served upon the rest of the ship.

Coming to the entrance of the chambers Zekk stop and leaned down to the retinal scanner. It only took a few moments till the whoosh of the chamber doors open to him.

Stepping inside Zekk took note of several new computers line up against the walls along with new halo maps floating around his Lord chair in the center of the room. As far as he knew Zekk was the only being beside his master to have access to this area so how such objects appearance (out it would seem of thin air) was a mystery to him.

"**General are you hear to give me a report or just stare blankly around the room**?" the deep voice of his lord spoke out sending chills down his spine. Snapping to attention Zekk quickly made his way in front of his lord kneeling down on one keen. "Forgive me Lord Adelphos. My thoughts wonder for a moment it will not happen again."

"**See that it doesn't General." **bowing his head lower towards the ground Zekk began his report "The messenger played her part beautifully my lord. The Galactic Enforcers are now in our hands as well as their ship." he paused there waiting for his masters comments "**Very good General. Place The Enforcers in prison chamber D-54. Also I want men posted on Mars to keep an eye on our little messenger just in case she decides to have a change of heart. I can't have Ben 10,000 poking his nose even further in things that do not concern him**."

"It will be done my lord." He said his voice a bit stiff as he prepared himself mentally for any back lash he may receive for what he was about to ask now "My lord now that we have Ben 10,000 companions and ship with us, won't that make him more suspicious at the current situation? also as to what had happened to his companions if they do not keep in contact to him?" there was a deadly pause as Zekk body froze with the silence.

The sounds of metal boots coming closer to him was almost as loud as the intense beating of heart within his ears. "**Rise General**." jumping up in place in a matter of seconds Zekk stood.

His master reach out his arm in front of him, inside his right hand lay a small square object. "**Do you really think that I would be foolish enough to not consider that**?" he was not given the time to speak as his master place the object into his hands "**This is a visual cube. It will allow you to take a sample of The Galactic Enforcer's leader voice and image. With them you will be able to disguise yourself as him. I want you to give out false reports to Ben 10,000 keep him off our trail till the object is in my hands**." "Yes my lord, As you command." he spoke his voice a bit shaky Zekk was about to turn and leave the chambers when his master spoke once more.

"**One more thing General. I want you to more the forces and set a course to the Triangulum Galaxy at once. Some of my spies have inform me of some very useful information there**." "Yes my lord." With that he gave a short bow and as quickly as his feet would carry him made his way out of the chamber.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author Notes. No Ben/Gwen in this chapter sorry everyone but this was originally the last part of chapter one before it got spilt up. The next chapter will be the start of a new act and focus completely on Ben/Gwen bonding, but to do that I had to introduce the bad guys but also find away to keep Ben and Gwen on Earth for a while. It was tricky.

It might be a while till the next chapter it up because I am still planning it out so please be patient. I will be making some fan art for this story as well so that might take up some time as well. Now I'm not that good but I love to draw so if anyone wants to check them out here is the link for the first piece

http://mione1. Gwen from the flashback scene of chapter two. In it she is about seventeen or eighteen. That piece is actually from Gwen's point of view of the last chapter from another Ben/Gwen story I plan to write called **What Is and What Never Was** please look out for it much later as I only have the end planed out and do not have a beginning or middle yet.

**Fun Facts**

Names

Mostly the names I have picked out so far have been Greek. Now it may not fit well into the Ben 10 universe but I loved the meaning behind some of them. The Mother ship of the Bad guys is called **Thanatos - **which means **"Death" **and the main bad guy Adelphos also has a meaning but I will not speak it yet. The Martian woman who double cross the Galactic Enforcers name **Evangelos - **means "**The** **Good Messenger**".

**Text**

When ever someone speaks in "This" text it is to symbolize that they are speaking in English. When ever you see "_This_" it is for flash backs, Computer voices, and for different languages.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Teros - **Thanks for the alert and review. Sorry didn't see it till after I posted chapter two up.

**Mappadouji** - I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! The flash back scene with Max losing his arm was really hard for me to write. I knew that Max was going to lose it but I didn't want to hurt him to badly because I love him so. I ended up rewriting it three times. Oh in case you didn't figure it out "X" is really Xelta from the flash back scene.

**Amy **- Thanks for the review. Glad you liked the chapter. Waves "BxG" flag.

**Inulover4eva** - I'm glad you thought the dream/flash back was cool. Speaking of updates are you still writing your Ben/Gwen story "Future Secrets" ? It is one of my favorite stories on here it was also one of my first Ben/Gwen stories I ever read.

**Jinnai -** Glad you enjoyed it. Here the next chapter.

**SpeKtoR** - Sorry there wasn't any BxG moments in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it anyways. More BxG moments in chapter four promise!

**Please Read and Review. **


End file.
